


Глубокое погружение

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: У Ойкавы красивые пальцы, но засовывает он их куда ни попадя
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Глубокое погружение

Ойкава льет на пальцы столько смазки, что она начинает капать на постель. От выражения искреннего энтузиазма на его лице хочется свести ноги и отползти на дальний край кровати, но Кагеяма заставляет себя расслабиться и лежать ровно.

В умении Ойкавы находить приключения на свою — а иногда и чужую — задницу Кагеяма и раньше не сомневался. Теперь просто выяснил, что тот может делать это не только метафорически.

— Почему ты решил, что нам это понравится?

— Познание друг друга с новой стороны, безграничное доверие и новые глубины близости, — заявляет Ойкава. Наверняка где-то вычитал. Копаться в сомнительных дебрях интернета он любит не меньше, чем искать приключения. — Самое то, чтобы отметить чем-нибудь особенным годовщину наших отношений. Не отвлекайся. 

Ойкава наконец откладывает смазку, так, чтобы можно было в любой момент дотянуться, и подсаживается совсем близко.

— Не бойся, все будет хорошо. — Он быстро касается губами колена Кагеямы. 

— Я не боюсь! — Скользкий палец холодно прижимается к входу, разминая снаружи, и Кагеяма замолкает, раздвигает ноги шире, показывая, что ничего он не боится. И вроде бы знает, что Ойкава специально дразнит и подначивает, но все равно никак не научится не реагировать. 

Ойкава погружает палец медленно, почти трахает им, каждый раз вставляя немного глубже, потом добавляет второй — без особой необходимости, просто потому что ему так нравится. У Ойкавы красивые пальцы, Кагеяме нравятся, но засовывает он их куда ни попадя. Правда, делает это ловко и умело.

Расслабляться под его прикосновениями просто и привычно, и Кагеяма легко принимает и два, и три пальца, даже когда они расходятся, раздвигая стенки. 

Сложности начинаются на четвертом: давление внутри становится неприятным, Кагеяма дергается и зажимается.

— Тише, все хорошо, — ласково шепчет Ойкава, наклоняется совсем низко, почти ложится сверху. Кагеяма хочет сказать, что он знает, что не надо его успокаивать, но Ойкава находит свободной рукой член, поглаживает по всей длине, трет головку, и Кагеяма захлебывается стоном. 

Ойкава нажимает на простату, давит и массирует именно так, как нужно, и Кагеяма подается навстречу, расслабляясь — действия ему всегда помогают лучше, чем слова, — и длинные пальцы тут же пробираются еще глубже. На самом деле, лучше бы они на этом и остановились: даже просто пальцами Ойкава легко доводит до разрядки, а с членом было бы вообще идеально. Кагеяме по-прежнему кажется, что вся рука там лишняя. Но сегодня годовщина, а для годовщины обычный секс, по мнению Ойкавы, не подходит. 

Большой палец начинает осторожно пропихиваться под кольцо мышц, и Кагеяма снова непроизвольно напрягается. 

— Расслабься. Ты же мне доверяешь?

Доверяет, конечно, хотя, возможно, иногда все-таки не стоило бы.

— У тебя руки большие.

Ойкава фыркает.

— Не больше твоих. Но когда ты это со мной делал, я почему-то не жаловался.

— Жаловался. 

— Не на размер рук! — Ойкава отметает все возражения и пытается провернуть кисть. 

Да, жаловался он не на размер: на распирающие ощущения и неудобство, на то, что чувствует себя тесной не по размеру перчаткой, которую все равно упорно натягивают на руку. А чуть позже — что ему срочно нужно в туалет, хотя, Кагеяма был уверен, ему не могло туда так скоро понадобиться, не после долгой и тщательной подготовки. Зато, по крайней мере, теперь Кагеяма хорошо понимал Ойкаву: жаловался тот не зря. Возможно, это тоже относилось к новым глубинам близости и взаимопонимания.

Ойкава практически перестает ему дрочить — наверное, опасается, что он кончит слишком рано. Но возбуждение все равно не уходит полностью, оно слабо бродит по телу, горячо пульсируя там, где сейчас двигаются пальцы Ойкавы. Это скорее приятно, но Ойкавы внутри уже сейчас чересчур много, и это немного пугает. Странно, непривычно, непонятно, как оно будет дальше. Это мешает. Хочется, чтобы тревожное ожидание неизвестности поскорее прекратилось. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Кагеяма разглядывает Ойкаву. Тот выглядит сосредоточенным, но при этом ему явно нравится: расширенные зрачки, прерывистое дыхание, иногда пробегающий по губам язык. И ему наверняка важно, чтобы Кагеяме тоже понравилось, — как всегда, чем бы они ни занимались. И Кагеяма пытается расслабиться, впустить глубже, хотя бы для того, чтобы порадовать его.

Ойкава ненадолго вытаскивает пальцы, и внутри сразу становится слишком пусто, хочется, чтобы он вернул их обратно. Кагеяма недовольно ворчит и дергает бедрами.

— Сейчас-сейчас, только смазки добавлю. — Ойкава улыбается как будто даже с облегчением. Он льет смазку внутрь, и она холодом проходится по растянутым стенкам, потом себе на руку — до запястья и дальше. Кагеяма часто дышит ртом, стараясь не представлять, что скоро это все окажется в нем, но по телу все равно прокатываются волны возбуждения и смутного предвкушения. 

Пальцы входят на всю глубину, проворачиваются, движутся дальше. Кагеяма чувствует, как сильно натягиваются мышцы и кожа, когда начинают проходить костяшки. Он делает глубокий вдох, шепчет: «Давай» — и тут же зажмуривается. Кисть проскальзывает внутрь, давление у входа немного ослабевает, но внутри распирает сильнее, заполняет как будто сразу целиком, и Кагеяме кажется, что он кричит, хотя не слышит ни звука. 

Открывая глаза, он первым делом видит Ойкаву. Тот смотрит с нежностью и легким беспокойством, не пытается пошевелить рукой, давая привыкнуть — и это хорошо, потому что ощущений слишком много, с ними и так сложно справиться. 

— У тебя там горячо, — сообщает он очевидное, и Кагеяма слегка сжимается, проверяя, где он там, слабо стонет — и его стон почему-то эхом повторяет Ойкава. 

— Ты такой... — Ойкава как будто хочет подобрать слово, но сдается, так и не определившись. — Кажется, еще немного, и я кончу. 

Он действительно тянется к собственному члену, сжимает его у основания. Неужели и правда так сложно удержаться? Кагеяма помнит Ойкаву в такой же ситуации — да, выглядел он отлично, обхватывал кисть своим телом горячо и туго. Но чтобы настолько? А ведь Ойкава красивее...

Кагеяма кладет слегка подрагивающую от напряжения руку на живот, нажимает и, кажется, находит, где именно там находится рука. 

— А я, кажется, не кончу... — Член немного обмяк, и Кагеяме за него даже немного неловко: у Ойкавы вот вчера стояло крепко. 

Ойкава тихо смеется, накрывает член ладонью и слегка сжимает.

— Просто рано еще. Подожди, скоро все будет. — И Кагеяма чувствует, как под его ладонью и прессом, где-то глубоко внутри начинается движение: Ойкава осторожно собирает пальцы в кулак. Мышцы снова напрягаются, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя постороннее, сокращаются одновременно болезненно и приятно. Ойкава дрочит ему, не прекращая, рука входит чуть глубже — и снова отступает, и по телу как будто пробегают разряды, заставляя сжиматься в том же ритме, отзываться стонами сквозь сбивающееся дыхание. Кагеяма хватается за простыню, пытаясь удержаться. Всего слишком много и одновременно недостаточно. Ему кажется, что он так никогда не кончит, хотя ему хочется, даже очень.

Ойкава на секунду останавливается, дает короткую передышку, и Кагеяма длинно выдыхает, падая на подушку. 

— Может, дальше как обычно? — без особой надежды предлагает он. На самом деле, он уже согласен даже просто на дрочку — этого было бы достаточно, если бы не главный отвлекающий фактор: рука внутри, очертания которой он видит даже через живот. Но Ойкава явно хочет довести начатое до самого конца, для него это дело принципа, и Кагеяма его понимает — сам такой же. 

— М-м-м — По лицу Ойкавы течет пот, он тоже кажется измотанным непрерывными попытками заставить кончить Кагеяму и не кончить самому. Он задумчиво разглядывает пах Кагеямы, пальцы машинально продолжают поглаживать изнутри, и теперь такая ненавязчивая ласка приятна. — Слишком широко. Боюсь, в ближайшее время ничего не получится.

Кагеяма вспоминает, как выглядел анус Ойкавы после его руки, и да, пожалуй, идея и правда не самая лучшая.

— А если тебя? 

— Меня пока тоже не надо. Ты там так шуровал, что мне до сих пор сидеть больно.

— Я старался осторожнее, — бурчит Кагеяма. — Извини.

Ойкава улыбается, поглаживает его по щеке свободной рукой.

— Знаю. Все в порядке, это я так, к слову.

— Значит, все-таки можно? 

— Нет. — Ойкава хмурится, как будто тоже не знает, что еще можно сделать. У него самого такой проблемы не было, хватило пары движений. — Сейчас попробуем по-другому, — вдруг решает он. Наклоняется над пахом Кагеямы и берет у него в рот — сразу до горла, и сглатывает, одновременно проворачивая руку так, что запястье с силой проходится по простате, повторяет снова и снова. Удовольствие зашкаливает, накрывает, и Кагеяма кричит, наконец выплескивается в горло Ойкавы, выгибаясь и сжимаясь вокруг его руки. 

Он не помнит, как Ойкава ее потом вытаскивает: все ощущения тонут в приятном послеоргазменном оцепенении и усталости, тело ноет, но отдаленно, едва ощутимо, как после долгого забега. 

Когда способность думать возвращается, Ойкава уже лежит у него под боком, прижимается всем телом. 

— Да, сейчас. — Язык заплетается и Кагеяма уверен, что говорит невнятно. Но Ойкава, наверное, тоже хочет кончить, и оставлять его так неправильно.

— А, если ты про это, то я уже все. — Ойкава трется об его щеку носом и выглядит спокойным, как сытый кот.

— Только от вида? — Значит, он сильно недооценил, насколько Ойкаве все это понравилось.

— Ну, скажем так, я немного себе помог. — Ойкава самодовольно улыбается. — Ты, главное, сразу не садись, — советует, заметив, что Кагеяма зашевелился. Как будто тот сам не чувствует. — Тебе совсем не понравилось, да? 

Кагеяма пожимает плечами, но, заметив огорченное выражение Ойкавы, все-таки добавляет:

— Это было... интересно. 

— Но повторять все-таки не хочешь? — Кагеяма дергается и, наверное, таращится на него с ужасом, потому что Ойкава смеется, и становится понятно: опять дразнит. 

— Ты вчера тоже говорил, что больше никогда! И весь вечер жаловался! — мстительно напоминает Кагеяма.

— Еще посмотрим, что ты заговоришь, когда попытаешься встать. — Ойкава фыркает и все равно оставляет счет в свою пользу. — И я уже не уверен, что я бы никогда.

— Вчерашнее или сегодняшнее? — осторожно уточняет Кагеяма.

— Вообще, и то, и другое. Но если ты совсем не хочешь — можно только вчерашнее. Но видел бы ты себя со стороны, такой соблазнительный. — Голос Ойкавы становится ниже, звучит почти неприлично, и Кагеяма чувствует, что краснеет. 

Возможно, ему тоже не настолько уж не понравилось. 

— Но следующую годовщину давай отметим как-нибудь по-другому.

Ойкава вздыхает и неохотно кивает.

— Ладно. — Он соглашается слишком легко, все не может быть так просто. И Ойкава оправдывает ожидания: — В конце концов, в запасе всегда остаются прыжки с парашютом и покорение Эвереста.


End file.
